


i’m here

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, arasol - Freeform, ik its short :(( sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 7





	i’m here

It happened again. 

Sollux woke up with his heart pounding fast in his chest. He’d had the same dream again and again and again, he should be used it by now. 

But, here he was, sitting in the darkness of his room with Aradia, alive unlike she’d been seconds before in his dream, sleeping in ignorant bliss next to him. 

His hands were shaking and he fumbled trying to put his glasses on before getting up to go into the bathroom, eventually giving up and going without them. Waking Aradia up for the- what? third night this week?- seemed pathetic to a certain degree. 

Sollux heard her flip over and groggily mumble his name when she grasped nothing but air while trying to pull him close to her. He froze where he was and Aradia woke up enough to realize what was happening.

“Oh, Sol.” He could hear the concern in her voice as she slowly rose to her feet. He reached out to her and grasped her hands. She traced the insides of his palms with her thumbs and he sighed. “Was it the same dream?”

“Yeah.” He felt ashamed, like he was letting her down somehow. She would deny that, and was probably right, but it still lurked in the back of his mind. 

He opened his mouth to say something but just let out a choked up sob before falling into Aradia’s chest. 

“I’m here. It’s not your fault.” She calmly stroked the back of his head and continued to mumble reassurances before Sollux eventually seemed to calm down.

In reality, he had just stopped crying, an easy task really. He couldn’t handle hurting her anymore, whether it be by making her deal with his bullshit at ungodly hours of the night or- fucking killing her over and over again in his dreams. 

“Sol?” She placed her hands around his face, and he could see a faint sad smile on her face. “See, I’m here and I’m okay. You’re going to be alright.” He tried to smile and felt tears running down his face again. 

“I’m so sorry.” He cringed at how bad his lisp was paired with his shaky voice due to crying. 

He pulled away from her and her expression dropped, “You have no reason to be sorry.” 

“Yes I fucking do! I constantly wake you up in the middle of the fucking night, and you have to do everything for me and calm me down. I can’t handle my own emotions and I just-“ He sighed. “I don’t fucking know anymore.” He looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. 

“Sollux, none of this bothers me, you realize that right?” He looked up at her. “I’ll put up with whatever shit you need me to help with, because, well I love you.” 

He smiled, “I love you too AA.” She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. He felt her squeeze him tighter and he let out a small laugh. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep anymore.” He let his hands fall to his side, but Aradia kept her hands around his waist. 

“You need to get rest.” She frowned and thought for a moment. “Come here.” 

They both laid back down again and Aradia pulled Sollux close to her. He twirled her curls for a moment before she started to laugh. He smiled too, suddenly forgetting what had occurred moments before. 

She was here. She wasn’t going to leave any time soon, at least he hoped. Most importantly, she was alive. 

Aradia stopped laughing and kissed Sollux’s forehead before closing her eyes, “If you have the same dream again, I’ll be right here. When you open your eyes you’ll see every one of my pores and know I’m alright.”

Sollux snorted and kissed her jawline and she smiled, “Night.”

“G’night honeycomb.” She kissed his forehead again.

He smiled, “I hate your dumbass nicknames.”

“I know you love themm.” She opened her eyes and grinned at him. He just rolled his eyes, but he was glad the room was nearly pitch black because of his face steadily growing redder. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll try my best.” He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream free state.


End file.
